


all your perfect imperfections

by lovelyflowersinherhair



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/pseuds/lovelyflowersinherhair
Summary: It starts, and ends, with a blue blanket.10 interconnected Falice drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

Alice had held the baby. 

Named him Charles. 

And been thrust onto the streets with a ring on her finger and Hal’s name in place of her own. The Sisters had said that the baby would go to a good family. That the Coopers had arranged it. 

She had wanted the baby to go to FP. 

But FP was gone. He’d enlisted. Senior had thrown him out, and told him to go to hell. 

A good family was the best she’d hoped for. Was worth the price. 

In the end, Harold had deigned to let her keep the blue blanket. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Care to explain what that  _ boy _ is doing here, Alice? In  _ my _ house?” 

“That’s Jughead,” Alice said, and she gripped the stem of her wine glass tightly. “Elizabeth asked if he could come over to play with her after school. I agreed.”

“That boy is a Southsider--”

“His father works with  _ our _ neighbor. They live on Oak.” She took a sip of wine. “He’s a kid, Hal. Are you going to make  _ every _ child who has ‘dirty’ blood leave this house?” 

Hal sputtered.

“Leave them alone, or I will leave,” she hissed. “Are we clear?” 

“What would the neighbors think?” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Is there a  _ reason _ you look like a lemon, instead of like you’re just suckin’ on one?” 

FP smirked. Alice glared. “You’re unamusing. This is  _ chartreuse _ , you simpleton. What are you  _ doing _ here?” 

“Having a smoke,” he supplied. “Mary’s got some damn stick up her ass about smoking in her house. Like Mr. and Mrs. A didn’t have the place lit up like a damn chimney. She’s worse than you.” 

“Move over.” Alice sat down. “Didn’t your mother teach you how to share?” 

“She ain’t taught me shit.” He passed her a cigarette. “Where’s your keeper?”

“Hal can bite me.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You really like the Jones boy, don’t you?” 

Betty nodded. Her ponytail bounced. Alice managed to keep a neutral expression on her face and her emotions in check. It was nice that Elizabeth had found love. Jughead was  _ much _ better than Archibald. She had--

She had continued talking. “--Dad?” 

“I told your father every secret I have, and I wish I hadn’t. He used those secrets to hurt me.” 

Alice prayed that Betty wouldn’t press her. She had no desire to divulge the past. Better to keep her talking about the party.

  
“Are you sure Jughead  _ wants _ a party, Elizabeth?” 


	5. Chapter 5

“You like what you see?” The jacket -- and only the jacket -- is draped around Alice’s frame, and she’s sprawled on the foot of FP’s bed. “Jonesy?” 

“I could look at you in that every night, Al.” 

They know that they can’t. It’s too risky. Polly can’t suspect anything. She doesn’t want to screw up and risk Charles not wanting anything to do with her. 

Again.

“You need to leave your wife, first.” It was the truth. Farm or no Farm. Alice wasn’t going to be second fiddle to Gladys Jones. “You do that? And I will.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Damn straight.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“It hurt me, you know,” Alice said softly. “When you said that Gladys was the mother of your children.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that--”   
  


“I  _ know _ you didn’t,” she whispered. “I wouldn’t have blamed you if you did.” Her tone was hushed, and she elected to pick at her nails in lieu of giving FP the courtesy of looking him in the eyes. 

“I meant that that was all she was,” he said. “You know that we got married because I knocked her up, Alice. She was a cheap fuck. She meant nothing to me because she wasn’t you.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Ugh, Dad, gross.” 

Alice pulled away from FP like a shot, putting as much distance between them as she could. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “Excuse me.” 

PDAs had been nonexistent in Alice’s life while she had been married to Hal, and she was more than a bit embarrassed that Jellybean had caught her and FP being intimate. Even if it had only been a kiss on the lips. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” she said, and cracked her gum. “I would think Dad kissing  _ anyone _ was gross.” 

“Even your mother?” 

Jellybean nodded. “Especially Mom. He’d probably need to get tested.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Can we name her after me?” 

“You can’t be serious,” Alice said, and she shifted herself in bed to look at FP. “Bad enough you’ve already decided the baby’s a girl and bought all this pink, you now want to subject another child to any version of your name?”

“Jellybean doesn’t think the baby will like her,” he said. “Thought maybe--”

“She can help us name her,” Alice said, her tone decisive. “Or him. It might be a boy. There’s no way she’d come up with anything worse than Forsythia.” 

“About that.” FP chuckled. “She suggested Misty Rose.” 

Alice groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

“Maybe she’ll calm down if you sing her a lullaby?” 

Alice glanced over at Jellybean, swallowing a bite of ice cream. “What, honey?” 

“Misty Rose. You said she didn’t seem to realize it was almost bedtime.” 

They were not naming the baby that. No matter how much she kicked when she heard it.

“Maybe your dad can, when he gets home. I can’t really sing to myself.” 

“I can sing to her,” Jellybean offered. “I mean. If you want.”

“Yeah, you can,” Alice told her. “She likes you. I think she’d like that. You’re her big sister.” 

“I love her.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Whatsit, Mama?” Rosie asked Alice loudly, as she clutched at the blue blanket. “I want it.”

“That’s your brother’s.” 

Charles was downstairs with the rest of the family, waiting for Alice to bring Rosie down from her nap. That didn’t mean Alice wanted the child destroying her possessions. 

“Juggie?” 

Alice shook her head. “No, Charles. Not Juggie.” 

Rosie nodded. Her eyes were wide. She held the blanket close. “Too little for him.” 

“It’s his baby blanket,” Alice told her. “You have one too, remember?” She scooped her into her arms. “You’re right, though, it’s just the right size for you.” 


End file.
